The present invention relates to semiconductor integrated circuit technology and more particularly to the technique of removing the damage caused to a semiconductor substrate by plasma etching and high-energy ion implantation.
During the process of manufacturing VLSIs, there has been a serious problem that element characteristics are badly affected by the damage caused to silicon substrates by plasma etching and ion implantation. Reports that have heretofore been presented for damage of the sort mentioned above are as follows: